The real story (I think)
by Tevven
Summary: I finally added a chapter for those of you who were waiting, but for those who weren't, this is my own version of the game with a few added characters and what not. It has a little bit different plot (kinda weird ya know). I hope you enjoy. R&R Please.
1. Prologue~ The Abdutction

Author's Note: I do not own any of the following people or places. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Summary: You are probably familiar with the original Final Fantasy 9 game. Well this is pretty much the same story except with a slightly different plot, a few new characters, and a whole new attitude. Enjoy. (Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic if, which I recommend, you review.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Abduction  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," King Leo announced," Queen Brane, Princess Garnet, and our rooftop viewers, this is a story of forbidden love between a princess and a peasant, and so, Tantalus proudly presents, "I Want To Be Your Canary." King Leo took a deep bow before walking off the scene.  
  
Garnet sat in her seat quietly as the play began. Her head was bowed as she sat replayed her plan over and over in her mind. She could find no fault. As long as she could pass the guards, without being noticed, everything would go smoothly.  
  
The third scene began and Garnet got out of her seat. "Mother, may I be excused for a moment?" Garnet asked her mother quietly.  
  
"Yes, of course," came the swift reply accompanied by a wave of the queen's hand.  
  
Garnet bowed her head and turned to face the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that was easy," Zidane, said fitting the bronze gauntlets tightly over his gloves, as he walked past the limp, half naked, guard. "Let's see. Where do I go again?" He looked over his shoulder at his tail.  
  
It pointed toward the left tunnel, and Zidane quickly took its directions chuckling his thanks along the way, his rusty armor squeaking and clanking the whole way.  
  
After a short time Zidane came upon an elaborate hallway compete with red carpet. He turned to the door on his right to where, he assumed the royalties would be enjoying the play. He stepped forward but stopped when he heard a melody coming from beyond the spiral staircase.  
  
"That must be the princess's room." Zidane guessed. "I'll go see if the royal mistress needs assistance."  
  
Zidane climbed the stairs with agility after shedding his armor.  
  
He reached the gold plated doors and turned the latch quietly.  
  
His gaze wandered aimlessly around the room until his gaze fell upon a young woman who was pulling a short robe over her shoulders. Zidane's eye's remained fixed on her until she turned to face him.  
  
She suppressed a scream and stumbled back, tripping over a chair, and falling to the ground.  
  
Zidane chuckled and walked forward to help. "How long have you been here?" Garnet asked dragging herself away from Zidane.  
  
"Not long, really," Zidane said quickly.  
  
Garnet gave him a wary glance before continuing," Well, who are you, and why are you in my chambers uninvited?" She got to her feet and straightening her robe.  
  
"I am Zidane Tribal," Zidane replied," and I am here to kidnap you. So, if you would just come over here it would save us both a lot of running and yelling."  
  
Garnet smiled." I am sorry," she said calmly," but I have other business to attend to." With that she bowed quickly and dashed for the window.  
  
Zidane sighed and shook his head," They always have to do it the hard way, don't they?"  
  
Garnet jumped over the sill with ease and dropped into oblivion.  
  
Zidane's eyes snapped to attention as ran and stared over the edge to see an assumed suicidal princess whisking away on a banner rope to the castle's far side.  
  
Zidane smiled as he climbed onto the ledge thinking about the story he'd tell his friends once this was over.  
  
Garnet giggled as a sharp wind blew against her face causing her to close her eyes tightly. She reached the other side and landed gracefully on the ledge. She glanced back to see Zidane swinging toward her before dashing down the hall. All she could think about was how complicated this escape was getting.  
  
Zidane landed to see Garnet vanish around a corner. He stretched hurriedly. He didn't want to fall to far behind the quick princess. He touched his boots and ran down the corridor.  
  
Garnet led Zidane through a maze of tunnels until Garnet stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
Zidane put his hands on his knees, breathing deeply in the musty passage. "Man. I. didn't know. girls. could run that fast." He panted.  
  
Garnet sighed angrily." My foot's stuck." She whimpered quietly.  
  
Zidane chuckled at Garnet's effort and straightened himself. He strutted over and took Garnet by the ankle. Garnet lifted her face and looked straight at Zidane's sweat drenched face as he twisted her foot slightly and slipped her shoe out of the crack.  
  
Zidane glanced over at Garnet as he felt her gaze upon him. Garnet looked away instantly chancing one quick glance back at Zidane.  
  
He stayed at her side and kept her ankle in his strong grip. She attempted standing but only fell with the smallest tug from Zidane.  
  
Garnet looked up indignantly." Thank you very much," she spat the words out as if they tasted horrible," but you may let go of my ankle now."  
  
"Sorry, but I have orders to kidnap you," Zidane said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I refuse to be abducted," Garnet glared.  
  
"Orders are orders," Zidane shrugged as if he almost sorry to be doing this.  
  
Garnet replied hotly," I'm not going."  
  
"I hate being forceful," Zidane said," but you're bringing this on yourself." He grabbed her waist and in one swift movement tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
Zidane stood up slowly as Garnet thumped his back repeatedly. He walked a few steps then fell to one knee once Garnet discovered his tail. He set her down gently. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Zidane groaned. Garnet's eyes widened with terror as Zidane unsheathed his sword.  
  
'I know I've seen her somewhere before," Zidane thought to himself as the princess crumpled in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tevven~ so how do you like it so far? This is just the prologue and I'll get more up soon. R&R Please. 


	2. Chapter I~ The Storm

Author's note~ Okay, I of course don't own any of these characters blah blah blah and all that stuff thank you.  
  
I'll so very sorry for the long delay, but the first chapter is finally here. I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews, and if you read this now, I'd really like it if you also would tell me how you like it or even despise it. Anyway, on to the story aye?  
  
  
  
Chapter I~ The Storm  
  
  
  
"Good morning, or would it be good evening? Oh whatever." Were the first words Garnet heard as her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Huh?" She mumbled stitting up and looking at her surrounds. A small room filled with only a simple table, chair, and the bed on with she was positioned. "Where am I? What happened? And who are you?" Her eyes were still trying to make the figure at the far end of the room come into focus.  
  
"Slow down princess." The young man said. "One question at a time please."  
  
"Who are you?" That was the first one she wanted to know. Although, the other two were also bothering her greatly.  
  
"I'm Zidane Tribal. Remember? I told you this when I kidnapped you." He smiled.  
  
Suddenly everything came back to her. It had been her birthday. Tantalus from Lindblum were putting on a play for her. She was going to run away when.  
  
"Where am I then, and where are you taking me?" She wanted to know so many things. She had been able to sense that something was wrong. That was why she was running away after all, but why was she being kidnapped? What did she have to do with anything? This wasn't just some stupid ransom plea. That was obvious.  
  
The boy, Zidane, had said something pulling Garnet from her thoughts. "What was that? I'm sorry." Her eyes focused on him. Questions were still running through her mind, but she chose to ignore them.  
  
"We are at in inn. I'm not sure what town really, but that's okay. I think." He scratched the back of his head then smiled apparently having shaken off the thought of there being any danger. "Anyway, you should get some sleep."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Garnet put her feet on the cold stone floor and leaned forward.  
  
Zidane stood up and walked over placing his gloved hands on Garnet's shoulders. "I'll tell you in the morning, but right now, as I said, you need to get some sleep." He pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
She jerked back up. "But I'm not tired, and I don't like it here."  
  
"Just sleep please." Zidane sat down in the chair tiredly. Just don't go under the covers."  
  
Garnet tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It means go to sleep, okay?" He closed his eyes and leaned back.  
  
Zidane had sparked Garnet's interest, and she wasn't giving up. "Tell me, please?"  
  
"Never mind. Forget I said anything." He waved his hand limply.  
  
"Oh, Zidane, please tell me, please."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Garnet scrunched up her face a moment. "What is it?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know." Zidane said.  
  
"Yes I do." Garnet said slowly.  
  
Zidane opened his eyes and looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" Garnet nodded. "Okay, look this is a honeymoon suite, and small towns like these don't change the bed sheets all that often."  
  
Garnet's face filled with confusion. What was that supposed to mean anyway? The sheets weren't. Realization struck her and her face went pale. She stood up but stumbled, her ankle pulsing. Zidane stood up and helped her over to the chair.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't want to know." He said as he knelt down to take off her shoe.  
  
"How long are we staying here?" Garnet asked changing the subject and trying to igore the throbbing pain in her ankle.  
  
Zidane held her ankle gingerly. It was swelling, but to him, it didn't look al that bad. "I'm not really to sure. We'll probably leave tomorrow sometime."  
  
"I want to leave now. I don't like it here." Garnet shivered.  
  
"One thing is that I'm tired. I did carry you after all, but even if I wasn't, you can't walk on that ankle. You'll hurt it even more."  
  
"Why did you abduct me?" Garnet asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, because my boss ordered me to. It's as simple as that.." Zidane pulled a long thin cloth from pocket and began wrapping Garnet's ankle.  
  
"Why does your boss want me? I can tell this isn't just for some ransom. Am I right?" Garnet winced as Zidane tightened the temporary bandage.  
  
"Oh, you can tell that, huh?" Zidane stood up and Garnet smiled. "Well you are right. Some guy asked him to."  
  
"Can you remember who he was?"  
  
"Oh, what was his name again? Muja. Luja."  
  
Garnet gasped. "You mean Kuja?"  
  
"Yeah that's what it was, but how would you know? You know him?" Zidane leaned against the small table and looked over at Garnet.  
  
"Well. umm. In a way. I guess." Garnet lifted her feet onto the edge of the chair and hugged her knees. Zidane gave her a questioning look, and she continued. "He's been around the castle quite a bit in the last few months."  
  
"That's weird. Why would he hire someone if he could have done it just as easily himself." Zidane thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know. Can we leave now?"  
  
Zidane tossed her another sideways glance. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Garnet didn't reply. "Well, since I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"You can but I refuse." Garnet's response came bluntly.  
  
"Whatever." Zidane mumbled sitting down with his back to the wall and head resting on his chest.  
  
Garnet waited several minutes after Zidane's breath had become slow and even. As a precaution to see if he was asleep, Garnet leaned over him to check. She smiled prepared to make her escape.  
  
Before she knew what had happened, Zidane's hand was resting on the back of her head, and their lips were touching. Zidane loosened his grip a minute later, and Garnet quickly pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?" Garnet was fuming.  
  
"This is a neat little trinket. You could hawk it for quite a bit of gil I'm assuming." Zidane held Garnet's crystal necklace in his hand.  
  
"Hawk.?" Garnet tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"It means sell." Zidane replied.  
  
"No." Garnet whimpered.  
  
Zidane chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to it."  
  
"Thank you, but would you mind letting it go, please?" Garnet tugged lightly at the chain.  
  
Zidane dropped the necklace and sat up.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Garnet asked again.  
  
Zidane changed the subject. "Why were you trying to run away?"  
  
"That's a buisines all my own." She replied.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" He smiled.  
  
"Actually expect me to trust you after you go and kiss me like that? You are absurd."  
  
"I still don't see why not."  
  
She sighed. "I was going to seek help from my uncle, Regent Cid, in Lindblum."  
  
"Seek help? What do you mean?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Now that I will not tell you. No let me have the key so I may leave." She held out her hand.  
  
He pulled the small item out of his boot. "Oh you'll have to get it from me first." With that he stuck it in his mouth.  
  
Garnet stood and frowned down at him with her hands on her hips. "Give it to me."  
  
"No," Zidane said around the key standing up and looking down at his royal opponent.  
  
Suddenly the room was illuminated as lightning flashed above then and thunder crackled a moment later.  
  
"Hello to you to." Zidane said to Garnet who had linked her arms around Zidane's neck.  
  
Garnet jumped back and cupped her hands behind her back. Her cheeks were beginning to turn a light shade of pink. "Sorry." She murmured.  
  
"I didn't mind." They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the rain as it began to pour down on the roof above their heads. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"N-noth-thing." She stammered.  
  
"Do you actually expect me to believe that?" Zidane lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Garnet lowered her gaze to her feet, but Zidane was quick to lift her chin gently until their eyes met. Zidane's lips were set in a slightly crooked smile, and his blue eyes sparkeled in the short moment of moonlight when it managed to shine through the dark clouds. Garnet's lip quivered and her legs gave way. Zidane caught her firmly in his arms and sat down as Garnet began to cry.  
  
Zidane held her close and whispered to her for several minutes until her shoulders stopped quaking and the tears subsided. Garnet pulled herself away and wiped away the few lingering tears.  
  
"Garnet, what's wrong?" Zidane stared intently into Garnet's glistening eyes, his smile long since gone.  
  
Garnet shivered uncontrollably and slowly shook her head as the tears again threatened to come. Zidane grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into his embrace not knowing anything else to do. "Zidane, we have to leave."  
  
Zidane could barely hear Garnet whisper, but he nodded in agreement at the words he had heard. He was beginning to feel a presence fill the room, and he didn't like it. Let's go." He said lifting Garnet to her feet. 


End file.
